


Margarita's and Magic

by WitchyPrentiss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Halloween, jj isnt in this fic but she is mentioned, spencer emily penelope and derek focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyPrentiss/pseuds/WitchyPrentiss
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! This is a post-episode fic for 6X6 - I love Spencer and his love for Halloween, especially his excitement for the Phantasmagoria. It bugs me that no one on the team seems as excited by it or offers to take his extra ticket. So I fixed it for happy spooky Spence :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Margarita's and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag for 6X6. Halloween 2010...

Halloween 2010- BAU Conference Room- 4:20pm 

Hotch checked the clock for what felt like the 17th time in 20 minutes, all he wanted was to get off work and get home to Jack. Looking around the table he noted the only other person who wanted to leave as badly as him, Spencer. 

“Guys, let's get these reports done by 5 pm so we can all enjoy our night,” Hotch said, ever so gruffly 

“What time is Jack expecting you?” Emily asked 

“5:30, we are meeting up with JJ, Will, and Henry to take the boys trick or treating” Hotch replied 

“Can two-year-olds even trick or treat?” she pondered 

the team all chuckled at the thought of JJ’s son, probably unaware of what Halloween was 

“Babies start to recognize their own name at about 7 months and their own birthdays at 16 months so depending on Henry’s mental development he may very well at least recognize that something is being celebrated” Spencer explained 

“Or that he can have candy” Emily interjected 

Spencer nodded “That too” 

“So pretty boy, still going to that ghost show?” Derek asked with a joking tone 

“Yes! it starts at 8 I have my costume all ready” Spencer replied happily. “I still have that extra ticket if anyone is interested” 

Rossi was quick with an excuse, never a fan of the holiday “Sorry kiddo, I have a date with a bottle of scotch and a poker table”

“And I have an actual date - with a woman” Derek laughed 

The team chuckled in response 

“What are you ladies up to this evening,” Rossi asked of Emily and Penelope 

“Oh well we have big plans” Emily wiggled slightly in her seat

“Yeah. Magic and Margarita’s!” Penelope said with a big smile 

“And that is?” Rossi questioned 

“We are going to make margaritas and watch Hocus Pocus, The Craft, and lastly, the best witch movie ever, Practical Magic. I’m Nicole Kidman and Em is Sandra Bullock” Penelope explained as Emily nodded in the seat next to her 

“Sounds like fun,” Derek said 

“Oh, it will be, watch out my chocolate thunder because you will be getting texts after the 3rd marg” Penelope purred 

“Alright alright, let's finish up here so we can all get to our evenings” Hotch interrupted the flirtatious blonde. As everyone went back to their work he couldn’t help but notice Spencer’s slight sadness. He noted Emily looking at the youngest agent as well, a sad look on her face. 

—————————- ——————————————————————————————

5:22 pm - BAU Bullpen 

Penelope stood at Emily’s desk, waiting for her friend to finish turning her computer off for the day, across the partition Spencer packed his satchel. Derek making his way down the stairs past Hotch and Rossi’s already empty offices. 

As Spencer began to leave he waved to his co-workers “Have a good night guys” 

“Bye Spence have fun tonight” Emily replied grabbing her jacket 

“See you next week,” Derek said as he walked towards the ladies 

Once Spencer was through the double doors, Penelope spoke; “I feel bad” she said 

“Why?” Derek asked as the three stood together 

“Boy genius! he was so excited about his ghost show but he is going alone” Penelope replied 

“Babygirl he is fine, don’t worry” Derek tried to reassure his friend, but he also felt the pang of guilt that Spencer had been so keen with the spirit of Halloween that the team didn’t exactly share. 

Emily thought quietly, she had also felt guilty, she never meant to brush off Spencer’s excitement over Halloween, usually, she was a fan, but lately, without JJ around, Emily often found herself a bit cranky; “I feel bad too…” She said quietly 

Derek looked at his friends, both with their heads slightly down. “Alright…. give me 5 minutes. I have an idea” he said flipping his phone open to make a call 

——————————————————————————————————————-

7:33pm - Phantasmagoria Queue 

Spencer Reid stood alone in a large line waiting to enter the theater to be let into the show, checking his watch he heard a voice behind him 

“Hey, pretty boy nice costume” Spencer looked over his shoulder to see Derek walking towards him, accompanied by Emily and Penelope, both sporting black witch hats. 

“What are you guys doing here?” He asked with a smile on his confused face 

“You didn’t think we would let you come to this alone did you?” Penelope said with a flourish as they stepped into line with him 

“What about Margarita’s and Magic?” Spencer asked 

“Well, I was told there was science magic in this show? and we have our margs right here” Emily replied as she flashed Spencer a thermos from her bag 

“What about your date?” Spencer asked Morgan still a little stunned at their presence 

“Rescheduled,” Derek replied with a smirk 

Spencer stood in awe “Wow… you guys really didn’t have to do that….” 

“Please, we would love nothing more to spend a spooky evening with you,” Penelope said as she looped her arm through Derek’s 

“And there were plenty of tickets available” Derek interjected, receiving a slap on the arm from Penelope 

*A voice came over the loudspeaker, announcing the doors were now opened*

“Alright let's get this ghost show started!” Emily said excitedly as she looped her arm around Spencer’s, ready to be escorted into the theater. 

As the agents sat in their seats preparing for the show to begin Spencer looked at his friends, Derek and Penelope sharing red vines and Emily taking not so secret sips from her thermos. He smiled, grateful to them for being there, his family…. his favorite people on his favorite day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic, I have gotten a renewed love for writing and these characters inspire me. ALSO, Ignore the misinformation about children, I googled when kids understand what holidays are and didn't find an answer. ALSO ALSO, Phantasmagoria is a real thing and I hope MGG has gone. 
> 
> Have a spooktacular Halloween!!


End file.
